1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to article carriers which incorporate integrally formed handles. More particularly, the invention relates to a carrier having an integrally formed handle extending the length of the carrier. The invention has particular utility as a bottle carrier.
2. Background Information
Article carriers are normally provided with a handle for convenient lifting. Although it may take many forms depending on the type of carrier involved, a satisfactory handle should be designed so as to be readily grasped, comfortable to the hand and capable of lifting the carrier without tearing. For carriers containing heavy loads, such as beverage cans or bottles, it is often necessary to reinforce the handle by making it of multi-ply construction. For example, in fully enclosed sleeve-type carriers the top panel is often formed by overlapping top panel flaps located at the ends of a blank. Each flap contains a handle opening arranged so that the top panel of the carrier includes two spaced openings. This arrangement is sometimes referred to as a "suitcase handle" since the strap portion of the top panel between the handle openings is gripped in the manner of a suitcase handle. Although the strap is made stronger by this two-ply construction, lifting stresses are still concentrated within a small area at the ends of the short strap and the edges of the handle openings.
An alternative to the suitcase type of handle is an elongated strap extending from one end panel to the other. This alternative design has the advantage of distributing lifting stresses to the ends of the carrier where they are more readily disseminated with less risk of tearing the carrier. Such an arrangement, however, can introduce other problems. If the handle is formed as an integral part of the top panel, it may separate from the top panel when lifted, leaving an opening in the top panel through which dirt and dust can enter. If the handle is attached as a separate unit the top panel can remain intact but the carrier fabrication process is made more complicated.
Known article carriers are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. Applicant's invention provides an article carrier which is believed to constitute an improvement over the known art.